


Вы видите здесь хотя бы одного курящего человека?

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: Он заходит в курилку, чтобы отдать Гордону документы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> сцена курения, краш на офицера полиции

Джим Гордон стоит, прислонившись к стене, и не то чтобы это его постоянное состояние, но сейчас он статичен и элегантно красив, как подобает добропорядочному копу из нуарных фильмов.

Эд не фанат нуарных фильмов, но может оценить их красоту. И красоту Гордона, если на то пошло, тоже.

Он заходит в курилку, чтобы отдать Гордону документы. Анализы готовы, он даже сделал выводы и добавил немного интересных фактов, которые должны его позабавить. Эд верит, что именно Гордона они позабавят.

— Сэр, — говорит он и немного кашляет, глядя на Гордона сверху вниз, но на самом деле — снизу вверх, и улыбается всеми зубами сразу, потому что Гордон правда похож на копа из нуарных фильмов, — меня легко потерять, но...

Гордон качает головой, закатывает глаза, протягивает ладонь — он не в духе, и улыбка Эда увядает.

— Не сейчас, — мягко произносит Джим, и Эд не понимает: тот правда пытается быть добр к нему, или Гордон — просто действительно чёртов идеальный коп? — Скажи мне, что это нам поможет найти убийцу.

— Если выбирать между единицей и... — Эд замолкает под взглядом Гордона и смущённо мнёт край пиджака. — Я надеюсь, — отвечает он коротко. — Кстати, — и оживает, когда Гордон затягивается, — я верю, что вы в курсе, но курение сокращает срок жизни...

— ...Не сильнее, чем пуля или удар ножом, — заканчивает за ним мысль Гордон, просматривая папку. Он усмехается, заглядывая в конец, и Эд не успевает зачахнуть от такого нелепого окончания его фразы. Он хотел назвать точные цифры, а не эти гипотетические изыскания зависимого от вредной привычки человека. Но Гордону, кажется, правда нравятся его факты и загадка в самом конце. Небольшая. Просто чтобы Гордон мог размять мозг.

— И всё-таки, — Эд хмурится, поджимая губы, — сэр. Вы видите здесь хотя бы одного курящего человека?

— Нет, и это меня удивляет.

Гордон всё ещё листает папку, снова с начала, тоже хмурится между делом, кусает губу, дёргает себя за ухо. Эд бы сказал, что он волнуется. Об этом говорит весь его язык тела. И курение в таких ситуациях не помогает.

— Потому что все понимают, что это отвлекает от работы и мешает сосредоточиться, а ещё офицеры полиции должны показывать пример добропорядочности другим жителям города.

Гордон на это только смеётся. Вынимает из губ сигарету, смотрит на Эда — и качает головой, ничего не говоря. Эд всё-таки недоволен, хотя ему кажется, что он впитывает картину, представшую перед ним, как губка.

— Я могу понять ваш сарказм, детектив, однако...

— Эд, — говорит Гордон и закатывает глаза.

Это действие уже не такое, как прошлые, и Эд чувствует, что начинает испытывать раздражение. Всё-таки он ничем не отличается от остальных копов, думает Эд. Точно так же не ставит его ни во что, точно так же не слушает.

Эд шагает к Гордону, решительно сокращая расстояние между ними, и забирает сигарету прямо у него из рук, почти что вырывает.

— В нашем участке не принято курить, офицер Гордон, — произносит он холодно, держа тлеющий окурок.

Гордон молча смотрит на него, как будто не понимая, что произошло. Потом лезет за пачкой сигарет, вытаскивает одну, но под взглядом Эда тушуется.

— Не курят, значит, — говорит он.

Они молча стоят в курилке, в которой до Гордона останавливались последние годы разве что какие-то курьеры да родственники задержанных. Гордон листает папку, которую ему дал Эд. Эд смотрит на него, поджав губы и не зная, куда деть себя, куда деть руки, и мнёт окурок в пальцах, почти задевая всё ещё горящий кончик.

Наконец он ойкает, когда обжигается, и Гордон со вздохом вынимает окурок из его руки и идёт к мусорке. Окурок отправляется в неё — вместе с пачкой сигарет, которую Гордон демонстративно показывает Эду, прежде чем выкинуть.

Эд заворожённо кивает и улыбается. Снова — показывая все зубы. Когда Гордон выходит из курилки, он хлопает Эда по плечу папкой, и Эд потом трёт это место рукой, хотя удар почти не ощутился.

У него странное ощущение, что его только что — приняли. Но он не может его себе объяснить.


End file.
